A Gypsy Lost
by HeartlessRomantic
Summary: Remelna had peace since Vidanric and I were coronated. Well, until these gypsies went to the wrong place for pay. Now war is imminant and I'm all confused. Crown Duel
1. The Return of the King

**A Gypsy Lost**

_Summary: All was going well on the surface. Danric was never home, but I had accepted that when he became King. But a strange girl has appeared, and tipped the teetering balance into peril. _

_Disclaimer: I own a well-read and falling apart copy of Crown Duel if that counts for anything…_

**_Hello, HR here. I am nauseous, at home, and bored, after reading Crown Duel. The perfect time for fic writing, don't you agree? The story may be overly clichéd, but the story line has been bugging me for a long time, so you'll have to deal with it. And the chapters from here on out probably won't be this long, but I am bored, so long chappies it is!_**

**Chapter 1—Return of the King**

I was six months pregnant. The country was doing well, and Tlanth was richer than had seemed possible just two years ago. A barefoot countess, a count who doesn't want to rule, and a crumbling castle. Now, that same horse blanketed countess was married to the King of the Land. Making her, therefore, Queen. Antheral was doing just as well as before Danric was coroneted, and definitely better than when Galdran ruled. No one had to lose at cards; the young folk did whatever pleased them. Now it was no longer deplorable for a young woman to walk around in trousers and a tunic outside of sword practice, which more ladies were coming to nowadays. Dresses still floated like flowers around the gardens, of course, but we wouldn't hold rules on fashion. We had too much work to do.

Especially Danric. Being King, it was to be expected. But still, I found my bed gets very cold at night if he doesn't have his arms around me. Which was happening increasingly. He was more often in the saddle and less often at home. He would be gone for weeks at a time, and then come home, only to be gone the next day. Something was up, and he wouldn't tell me what it was. He always kept me informed on what was happening in the kingdom. I was ruling it to, wasn't I? I would not be like my ancestor Thirev. I would not sit at home and govern the laws of fashion, leaving him to deal with the nastier work. I had considered several times just following him on horseback when he left. I still had my old mocs and hat, I could find a sword and armor easily enough. But then I would look down at my expanding belly. Pregnant is not the way to go to war.

I sighed as I looked out the large window in our apartment. Bran and Nee were teaching their baby to clap. The look of pure joy on Nee's face was simply heartbreaking and breathtaking. For me, anyway. She could look at her baby, look at her husband, and know that she had a family. A family that would stay with her forever. I knew Danric loved me, but that didn't change the fact that he was always gone. I stood up, feeling slightly dizzy and moody. I wanted an apple. Mora was busy with some thing or another, maybe making a gown for the baby to wear. She did these things occasionally. Besides. The rooms were too small, to confining. They reminded me too much of Danric.

I wanted to run, but of course the unborn baby prevented that, so I contented myself with walking to the kitchens. They had the apple I had wanted, but as soon as I got there, I found I didn't want one anymore. I was already out and about, and I didn't want to return to the rooms Danric would soon (hopefully) occupy. I meandered aimlessly around the gardens, getting a surprised squeal when Tamara came by.

"Oh, life! Your highness, the baby! Oh, I cannot wait to see it!" she said, all friendliness and love on the outside. The smile she gave didn't reach her eyes, which were subtly glaring at me. I knew she still hated me for having the King's child. She was always impeccably polite to me, after the Affair Tamara, but that didn't make us closer. If anything it drove us apart, because she would always think of my as 'your highness' while I knew I could never forget what she tried to do. Forgive, yes. But never forget. Tamara babbled on, words sailing past my ears as I stared out to the road. As she broke for air, I asked, "How are you and Savona doing?" not really expecting much. They might have had a little tiff presently, which would be no surprise to anyone. What would be a surprise was what actually happened.

"Look at my ring!" she said, sticking out her hand. I resisted the urge to titter, as she had done when I said the same exact thing. On her longest finger, the finger symbolizing love forever, was a beautiful ring. It was silver, with a pale purple gem set in the middle. Around the edge was a curving rose, the symbol of passion. "Russav and I are to be married!"

I did a double take. "Married!" She nodded happily. "He promised me his eternal love, despite any quarrels we may ever have in the future! We decided we liked making up too much to be with any other person! He said that he would allow me to have flirts, as long as it doesn't get too serious, just so that we could have fun all the time! Oh, look!"

She pointed to the road. I had been too distracted by her uncharacteristic perkiness to notice that indeed, there were Nesseran, Gerel, Derek, and Savona riding on tired mounts back home. More importantly, there was a pale yellow top in front of them. "Danric!" I shouted, starting to run. Bran, who I hadn't notice come up behind me while talking with Tamara, grabbed the collar of my dress, holding me back. He gave a pointed look to my rather large stomach. I laughed as I stood there, bubbling with excitement at having my husband back to me. Savona was off his horse first, running towards the exquisite Tamara, who met him half way. He picked her up, swung her around, and then held her in a kiss. Nesseran didn't get off her horse at all, just rode it back to the gym for some afternoon practice with the other members of her militia. Derek and Gerel dismounted, laughing and joking as they guided their mounts to the stables. Danric walked toward me, with his steady and long-stride pace. He was to me in a matter of seconds, holding me like glass. Wonderful and understanding (not to mention handsome) as he was, he was still far out of his league when it came to handling a soon-to-be mother.

"What's toward?" I asked him immediately. He gave a wide, happy grin with no trace of a court mask behind it. "Nothing anymore! There was an uprising against the gypsies, but mostly it was just that a lot of people decided to get the King down the Antrauil-su-fur River for a few days. They wanted glowglobes."

"Why didn't they come to Petitioner's Court?" I asked, my brow furrowed at the strange situation.

"They claimed they didn't have transport. Now. I have been in the saddle all day. I am going to go rest. Would you like to join me?" he offered his arm, and I took it. Looking every bit the royal couple, except that the Queen was too short and scrawny, the King had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was matted, and that they both had dirt on their noses. Well, almost looking every bit the royal couple, we gracefully exited ourselves from the crowd outside and departed for our chambers.

There, Danric plopped down on a cushion and closed his eyes. "Petitioner's Court starts in a quarter of a candle. You might want to get ready." I scolded him. He grunted, standing up and headed for the basin of water in the back room to wash the dirt away.

Something was bothering him, and I couldn't tell what. He was so infuriating sometimes, with the court drawl and the court mask and the court standard of never showing weakness. I had promised him once before, on his birthday, never to try and judge his feelings if I don't know what is wrong. But it was still hard not to, and there were times when I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was wrong. I mulled over this as I brushed my hair out for Court and waited for Danric in perfect silence.

Still in silence we walked down the path to the Hall where Court was held. I stayed silent throughout the time, letting Danric settle all the problems, unless I was asked specifically. Even then I remained vague.

Halfway through an ambassador's appeal, a loud voice from outside interrupted everyone's train of thought. The voice said this: "BASTARD! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!"


	2. Problem Child

**Chapter 2---- Problem Child**

_**Yeah, not much to say up here except…oh...yeah. I changed Degneva's name from Redrum to Seil, because I hadnt realized that redrum is from the Shining till I read it, and decided I didnt want that here...so anyway...**_

_**Disclaimer: I am Sherwood Smith. Fear me. )) sarcasm ((**_

Mutterings of scandal flooded through the hall. The doors burst open and five guards entered. Two of them were pinning the arms of a man to his sides. The man was clearly not rich, as his hair was muddy, his clothes torn, and his body thin. He was quiet, just being led along by the guards.

Behind him were the other three guards, holding a girl. Perhaps holding isn't the right word. They were fighting. Screaming, the girl punched one guard off of her, only to be attacked by the other two. Finally, one of the guards managed to kick her to the ground, where she laid wheezing and bleeding. The guard took advantage of the moment to tie her hands behind her back. He put his boot in the small of her back and pulled her white-blonde hair back revealing a long, thin face that looked distantly familiar. A pallid sheen covered her cheeks as a cut dripped, dripped, dripped blood down her thin nose. Like her companion, she was thin, muddy, and torn.

I realized I was standing and Vidanric was standing next to me. He spoke, not loudly, but fiercely, "When did my Hall become a scuffle hall! What are you doing to this woman!"

I rushed down to her, kneeling by her side. She shied away from me at first, but then let me wipe away some of the red fluid on her face with my handkerchief.

"Woman, sir?" I heard the guard above us, not the one holding her, another, ask.

"Yes. Woman. The female under your cohort's foot."

"Well, y'see, sir, she isn't a woman."

"Are you perhaps suggesting that I cannot tell a woman apart from a man?"

"No, sir. I am saying that she's no woman. Sir, she's a gypsy."

I heard several audible gasps from the audience. As far as I knew, gypsies had never come to Athanarel's court. Sometimes we heard of them up in Tlanth, or just outside our borders, but as far as I knew, they were a foreign race. They didn't appear much in any books I had ordered or (now that I had the exquisite library here) found.

_Gypsies…._

Vidanric looked at the girl with a strange expression. His face still held the court mask, but there was a strange quirk to the eyebrows. What was it? Curiosity, familiarity, confusion? Did he know anymore about the gypsies?

He cleared his throat (a nervous habit I didn't know he had…he must be very upset…) and turned to the man.

"What happened?" he asked.

The man also cleared his throat. _It's catching…_I groaned inside. The man flicked his eyes to the girl, who was glared at him. "Ah, well. We…here. Let me start over. My name is Seil Degneva, and this" he gestured to the girl "is Secnad ni Niar. We are part of a troupe of gypsies called Rivlis Noon. We traveled to the southern country of Sartor in order to perform for them. Horrible things happened to us and to our people…" his voice died out, as if remembering a ghastly past. He cleared his throat again. He opened his mouth, but no voice came out. "Niar is more eloquent than I. Why not let her tell the story."

Vidanric turned to the woman again. The quirk in his eyebrows was gone. "Miss?"

She in turn stared at him. His face was composed, but hers still held the same expression, only mingled with anger. "Tell your sentry off, and you'll hear why I'm here." Vidanric blinked, as if forgetting the sentinel was there. He nodded him away. The guard kicked the girl once more, before walking off.

"What's your story, madam?" Vidanric asked. She coughed, falling over. I helped her onto her knees. She glared at Vidanric again before speaking.

"The gypsies are a peaceful people. We traveled to Antrauil-su-fur in the hopes, as Seil said, in the vain hope of entertainment. We heard of a carnival taking place and we hoped to earn a few gold pieces there. We arrived in the capitol, singing and playing music on the top of our caravan. Instead of the cheers or the applause that usually accompany us from the crowd, we were assaulted by rocks and jeers. 'Damn gypsies!' 'Pagans!' 'Thieves!' they called us. One of our members, Llu, was dragged off the top and stoned to death. Another was taken and raped and murdered in front of her husband. Two were stoned to death under the guise of adultery, false. I was forced to watch my best friend die- murdered in front of me! And why? WHY? Because they were afraid of us! They feared that we would steal their children. Why would we do that? We barely had enough food for ourselves. They feared we would steal their wallets. If we were common pickpockets, why would we perform? Or travel there in the first place? Seil and I have come here, in the hopes that you will assist the gypsy's cause. We do not wish another revolution on simply the prejudice of a few people. We do not wish the war of Montrail, far north, out of Remelna, to be repeated!"

"I read about that!" I whispered, unable to find my voice properly. "The bloodiest war in all history!"

Niar nodded. "Based on the hate of all with blonde hair, such as my own. I thank the gods that I was not there, for now I would be dead."

We all had frozen. Not one of us could move, her words had chilled us. There was a soft thump. Tamara had fainted. Savona caught her, carrying her out of the Hall. Everyone thawed. Many yelled out for the woman to be taken away, she looked dead on her feet. Others yelled that she was a gypsy, a thief. Why should we help her? Yet others yelled that they were people like us. Still others yelled for everyone to shut up. Vidanric listened whilst staring at the girl. When the court had yelled itself out, he said in a soft voice, "Mel, take these two to a healer. Mirkan, assist her." The guard who had kicked Niar threw her over one shoulder and the man over the other.

"LET GO OF ME I CAN WALK! LET GO YOU POCKMARKED, GODFORGOTTEN, FOOL! LET GO OF ME! BASTARD!"

With a final indignant shout, she fainted. Seil remained quiet as I led Mirkan to the healer's apartments.


	3. Back in Black

**Chapter 3----Back in Black**

_**Apparently I only work on this when I'm sick… so here is chapter 3. Enjoy. **_

I don't remember where I was when Niar awoke. It was a couple of days later, she had slept like a rock for those two days. The healer had discovered that Niar had a concussion. He said it was amazing that she had managed to get to Athanarel at all. During those two days, Seil had stayed by her side the entire time, sleeping in a hard backed chair as the blonde woman slept on her cot. I got to look at her very well in those two days. She didn't move at all as she lay there, unconscious. Her hair was pale yellow, her eyes grey. Her skin was at one time pale and soft, but a gypsy's life had roughened it. She was too skinny, I decided. Bony. And too pretty to be that skinny. The way she had held her head when she was dragged in, bloody and beaten, having just been attacked and knowing it would happen again, it was positively regal. A royal way of poise that neither Bran nor I had ever learned. She was royal, I could tell, in spirit, if not in blood. It wasn't the way Tamara had ever carried herself, nor I, nor Nee. It was close to Elenet, quiet regality, only Niar was far too fiery to be Elenet. She was a mystery, I decided, and left it at that.

I had made it my habit to go down to the healer's in the morning, to visit. I opened the door and asked, "So where is our sleeping beauty today, sir?" The healer blushed and bustled as he answered, "Well, Your Highness, she has awoken. She's—" he broke off. Seil was behind me. "Our sleeping beauty," he answered, "is training your army."

I was stunned. I didn't move for a moment. "My…_army_?" Had someone gotten it into their head to revolt against someone or another, using my name, knowing of my antics of a couple of years ago? Would I be blamed? What in heaven's name was happening?

Seil looked as confused as I. "I am assuming of course, that Remalna has an army in case of attack, and that my gypsy is not just collecting trained men to fight against Sartor?"

I flushed crimson. "Of course. Right. Remalna. Army."

I followed him out to the gym. Niar was there, dressed in black trousers and midnight tunic (which looked all too fabulous with her straight blonde hair falling down her shoulders. She had no right to be beautiful after being knocked out for two days.) To my surprise, she was holding a bow. In her teeth she had an arrow. She took it out and knocked it into place. Pulling the string back, it shot clear and straight, despite the wind, into a bonsai tree across the courtyard. She was cheered.

"No! No! NO!" I shouted, running (waddling) over and snatching the bow. "It's against the Code of War to use arrows!"

She looked at me. "Who said we were doing this for war? I was simply demonstrating, so that they may learn, so that their aim will be improved in all manor of subjects." She glanced at my large belly. "All manors. It is an old gypsy tradition. Arrows symbolize aim, straight and true, through life. That is how they live. Truthful. Straight through life, never lagging with thoughts of nihilistic moods. Never hiding or wavering in their life, taking life by the horns. Fun. That is how we live. That is how all should live…" she drifted off in her speech. "Seil? Could you get that?"

He nodded and ran over to the tree. Pulling it out took some difficulty, it was lodged in there firmly. While he was over there, Niar turned to me. "We never were introduced properly were we? I do thank you for your help, and for your kindness, your hospitality. Something I haven't had in quite a while. My name is Secnad ni Niar. All of my friends call me Secnad, which you are welcome to do. You may call me anything. Shall I address you as Your Royal Highness or will Your Highness be sufficient?" She sounded perfectly sincere, but a smile was playing on her lips. She too, had a Court mask, and she wasn't even of the Court. I sensed friendliness, nothing more, nothing less in her. "You may call me Mel." I answered. "Almost everyone does."

She swept a low bow. "My Lady Mel. Mia Celinariea Kronspat!" I blinked. "Er-"

"It means 'may your life be good luck always'."

Vidanric jogged up to us, in training uniform and with a wooden sword. "Life, Mel! I told you to rest, not come out here with a bunch of sweaty men and 'beautifully glowing' women!"

I glared at him. I opened my mouth to speak, but Secnad spoke first. "You mean sweaty women. If I can't work up a good sweat outside in the morning dew I can't be much of a Warring Gypsy, now can I?"

Warring Gypsy? What could she mean by that?

Vidanric laughed. "Marie-"

"You mean Secnad."

Vidanric blushed. "Of course, Secnad. You simply…reminded me. Of someone…a long time ago. Someone special."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I didn't like how it sounded. It sounded like an affair, and I wasn't about to ask. Warring Gypsies and husbands looking at them. What would happen? I wanted a cream puff. Without a word, I walked to the kitchen, ate my cream puff and sat there, for a long time, watching Daric and that damned Gypsy. I didn't like how he looked at her.

Did he wish me to be more like her? Tall, blonde, mysterious? Life! I was carrying his child wasn't I? He loves me! For me! No one else! Just me!

Doesn't he?


	4. Love's Labors Lost

**Chapter 4----Love's Labors Lost**

_**Happy? I'm sick again. Grrr all of you! Oh well, as long as I get reviews, I'll do this when sick. **_

I sat in the kitchen for a long time. It was nearly noon when I left. I decided to take a walk, to clear my head. It helped in the mountains- I wasn't sure how well it would work here. Too many people for a Queen to go unnoticed.

Sure enough, as soon as I started on my walk, Secnad came up to me. She walked three paces behind me, as had been polite during Galdran's reign. She hadn't been to Court in many a year, if she had ever been at all.

"My Lady!" she greeted. I ignored her for a moment, and I ignored her incorrect title for me. "My Lady?" she called again. "Yes? Didn't I tell you to call me Mel?" It was meant to be comforting and inviting, such as a friend might say. It came out as a spiteful remark. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. I took comfort in the fact that when I turned around, Secnad's cheekbones were highlighted with a faint rose. She didn't show any emotion when she was paying attention to anyone around her, I noticed. Very Court-like.

"Fine…Mel."

"Secnad. We now know each other's names, do you have something to say?" I asked, another attempt at whimsy. Another failure.

"Er…yes." Secnad said, stuttering sadly. "Well, I w-wanted to…apologize." This was hard for her. Why could a Gypsy not apologize? Did it have something to do with that 'straight as an arrow' philosophy? That they would think it a waste of time, and so she was unaccustomed to it? I caught myself wondering over what she was saying more than listening to her, so I ceased the endless parade of questions going through my head.

"Go on…"

"Well…I know that you are- for lack of a better word- pregnant, and as such rather moody and such and well, I know that feeling…"

She had been pregnant? With who's child? I remembered the way Danric had been looking at her. With Danric's child?! Not possible!

"…of being pregnant and I know that it must be hard for you to try and reach out to anyone new you know and so I know why, I simply w-wanted, I wanted to make sure that everything w-was alright…and such…"

I had totally missed the meaning in that last statement with her stutters.

She sighed. "Is everything alright? I mean, I saw how you were looking at us and such and well, I wondered…"

I blinked. "Oh, yes. Everything is _fine. _Life, it's FINE, fine, fine, fine!" I felt angry tears on my face, and I was ashamed.

I looked at Secnad. She was biting her tounge and bouncing on one foot, the other hooked behind her knee, the picture of anxiousness. She lifted her hand once, twice, thrice without doing anything with it. Finally she murmured, "Forgive me, but I must return hospitality." She lifted her hand again, this time with a handkerchief in it, and wiped the tears running down my nose. I couldn't help myself. I smiled.

"What happened to your child?" I asked. She took the kerchief away from my face and placed it against her own. "She died. Smallpox. It would have been no life for her anyway. We couldn't have fed her." She remained calm, the only sign of her grief the handkerchief that was covering any tears.

Danric's child had died. No wonder he was so worried about keeping me- and the baby- safe.

"When was Danric with the Gypsies?" I asked. She stared at me. "What?" I repeated myself. She looked at me strangely, confused. "Well, I assume as that you had his child that he would have been with the Gypsies at some point." Secnad looked horrified.

"Are you accusing me of incest?"


	5. Inject the Venom

**Chapter 5---Inject the Venom **

_**Haha! I am not sick and I am writing! Aren't you proud? Yeah, I know. (rolls eyes) Aww, poor little confused Mel… but lots of hugs for Secnad! Yay hugs!**_

Incest?!

"Gods almighty, do you mean…"  
"Yes."  
"Then you…"  
"Yes."  
"And Danric…"  
"Yes."  
"Then why…"  
"Am I not a Court pawn?"

I stopped. It was true, that had been the gist of what I was about to say, but somehow it didn't seem quite right to come from the queen. I remembered my feelings the years before, two-faced, lying Court fops. I winced at the thought of what I could have become, all because of a bear trap. I didn't ask anymore questions, I simply waited for her to elaborate. She sighed.

"I was disowned, alright?" she snapped at me. She was definitely angry. I blinked.

"My father didn't like me running off to see the Gypsies and when he found out I was married and pregnant, h-he blew and he disowned me! My mother didn't care, all she wanted was precious Vidanric, the younger child! I went to live with the Gypsies, because they actually accepted me for me and not for a fawning, foolish courtier! They taught me how to shoot and how to hunt and-and-and how to dance and all my father ever taught me was how to lie!"

"That was not my impression of my father-in-law."

"You've only seen the face he shows to Danric and the rest of the goddamn Court. He wears another mask at home! Ask Vidanric; see what he says of his childhood! See if he'll say anything at all, he always was so closemouthed!"

Secnad's cheekbones were a dark crimson now, and she was rather less attractive when she was shouting. Her nose bunched up most unflatteringly.

I glanced around, to see if anyone else could hear her (somehow, I thought Oria in Tlanth could hear her), for the innate fear of being caught for treason. Then I remembered that the only treason that could be committed would be against me and so had nothing to worry about. How strange it was to be in power! No wonder people were just dying to get up here! I ignored my own pun and turned my attention back to the Gypsy.

She hiccupped. "I-I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flare out at you it's just…well…" her voice died away in a whisper. I had never known what it was like to be hated by your parents, but I knew she hurt. And I knew that I should comfort her, not be jealous or angry at her. I put my arms around her neck, pulling her into an awkward hug (she was very tall and I was very short). She hesitated, and then wrapped her own arms around me.

Abruptly she stood straight. She cursed, staring beyond me. I turned, and saw Seil walking towards us. He carried a piece of cloth in his arms. I didn't know what the cloth was or why it upset Secnad, but I thought I should stay out of it. I stood, watching the two of them. Seil handed her the cloth and she inspected it. It was a reddish orange, covered in mud and what looked like gore. Gold coins dangled from the side, jingling so that I could hear. Somehow, they were mournful instead of playful, as the dancing coins should be. Secnad clutched the scarf to her breast and leaned into Seil's embrace. He buried his face in her hair, letting her locks dry his tears. They fit perfectly together, how could I not have seen it before? Seil was her baby girl's father. I felt ashamed. I was worried over my husband's loyalty with no more reason than a glance, and she had obviously lost something very important, more than losing her family was.

The two broke apart and Secnad came over to me, still clutching the orange cloth. She trusted me enough to tell me immediately? After I had yelled at her and accused her of incest? How could she still wish to talk?

"Ecaep is dead. Ecaep was the Gypsy Queen of Rivlis Noon; her husband was Elttab, the King. She has died. She was the most beautiful dancer… th-the most wonderful person… the first Gypsy I ever met… her husband taught me to kill and she taught me to love… she's been like my older sister… my mother…and she's dead. We need a- another Gypsy Queen. Elttab is being replaced."

I felt Vidanric's hand on my shoulder. "Ecaep is… dead?" he asked. Secnad nodded, eyes dry. As he caught her in his arms, it began to rain, both from the sky and her eyes. Vidanric turned his head to look at me. "Mel, get inside. You'll catch cold." I shook my head; I wanted to be of some comfort to somebody! "Life! Mel! Get inside!" he snapped. Tears stung my eyes; he hadn't spoken to me so harshly since we were married. I obeyed, and Seil followed me indoors, to the kitchen. I sat at the table, feeling the fire's warmth and the table's stability. He sat across from me.


End file.
